Baby in a Baby Carriage
by cuddleNinja
Summary: Why would Sasuke say that?    Why would he give me such a warning?    I sighed lightly, "This i-is too m-much for a g-girl like me."    I buried my face into my hands as I sobbed lightly.   No would ever know how i feel...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I sat on my bed looking at my brothers gray eyes. He didn't look happy one bit. I figure he wouldn't be happy. Even I was a little disappointed. However it wasn't my fault.

He never told me to stay away from that party.

He never told me to babysit my sister.

HE NEVER SAID HINATA DON'T GO HAVE SEX!

Yet even though he hasn't told me… I still feel disappointed in myself.

I closed my eyes and glanced down at my denim blue capris. I didn't want to cry in front of my brother.

I flinched when I heard him clear his throat. As if his throat was going to turn into a gun and be aimed at my head.

"Hinata, I thought you were smarter than that. I see I was wrong. I hope you would have to be the one to tell father." Neji said as he turned to leave my room.

He was right I too thought I was smarter than that but who I was fooling. I just wanted to fit in.

So I went to that dumb party just to fit in. Cynia (oc) my best friend even warned me to stay in the house. However I wanting to fit just over ruled her words.

I wish I would've stayed in the house or go out with Cynia.

I could feel the warm tears burn my eyes. This can't be happening to me. I slowly pulled myself fully on top of the bed and curled up.

That's when I heard my cell phone vibrate. I sat up quickly to see Cynia calling me.

"Hello" I asked softly asked.

"Hinata-chan would you stop sulking and come on, it's time for that stupid field trip to the theater of time. Maybe this will take your mind off things." Cynia yelled from the other line of the phone.

I sat up quickly and glanced at the time, "The field t-trip starts at 1:30 pm, it's only 12:45 pm. Cynia I w-would like to spend this time alone without other c-company."

I could hear Cynia sighing. "Hinata! You don't even know who you had sex with and I'm sure they don't know either. I'll see you in 10 minutes."

I gasp at how blunt Cynia was but I knew she was right. Even though I would never know who took my first and will be my last.

I felt my lungs tighten and the air slowly fade out my body. When did it become so hard to breathe?

I heard Cynia end the phone line and I slowly placed my phone down on my pillow. I tried to swallow the spit that was supposed to be in my mouth.

Yet there was none there to swallow. I stood and made my way down stairs. I peeked around to see if Neji or Hanabi was in sight. However no was down stairs.

They must be in their rooms. I grabbed my umbrella yellow jacket and ran out the door. I knew my keys were in the pockets of the jacket.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and tried to hide my face as I rushed over to Cynia house.

*knock**knock*

Cynia open the door wearing a button down white dress that stopped mid-thigh, green leggings, and a pair of nicely bright pink boots. Cynia long curly red hair was wrapped up in a messy bun.

I couldn't help but envy her soft chocolate complexion and golden eyes that made her look like she was the goddess of fire or something.

Compared to my pale skin and ghostly pearl eyes, long plain navy blue hair, and a fat body with no curves to look nice, I was nothing compared to my best friend.

Cynia frowned and pulled me into the house. "Hinata-chan you look cute and innocent. Everyone has their own styles now stop being self-conscience. I saw how you were looking at me and knew what you were most likely thinking."

I gave Cynia a soft smile, "I always l-liked how you could r-read me like a book."

Cynia smiled, "I know that's why we are best friends."

I watched as Cynia grabbed my hand and the keys. She pulled out her house and locked the door behind her.

I turned to look at her as she locked the door and turned around to face me. "Where a-are we going, Cynia-chan?" I asked frowning.

Cynia smirked, "To the store for some snacks. You know Kakashi-sensei said that we can bring snack since we didn't have to go to school. We only had to attend the stupid field trip."

I strolled beside Cynia as we made our way to the corner store. She held the door for me as I strolled in and smiled at the warmth of the store. I mean it was late October. So any warmth was good for me.

Cynia strolled in the chips ail. I walked on the other side glancing at the candy bars.

"You're such a baka! I told you I didn't feel like wasting my money!" a deep voice said as the ding of the store bell went off.

I felt my eyes move to the intruder. I gasp lightly; it was no one other then Sasuke Uchiha. The royal heir of the Uchiha clan and one of the most known people in my school.

I bit my lip as I glanced at the boy on the other side of him pouting.

"Sasuke- teme shut your mouth! Besides you know you be hungry in the middle of the day." A light cheery voice said.

Naruto Uzumaki, the young boy of the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clan. He was the very opposite of Sasuke Uchiha. There was a rumoring around school that Naruto's father went to jail for being a huge drug lord.

I sighed and felt my lungs tighten again. I never admitted to no one but I always had this lingering crush on that sunshine boy.

Those blue eyes that make you want to laugh at the ocean and sky for being so dull. That blonde hair that stoles the sun light and that sun kissed skin that complimented his personality.

I turned to head back to around trying to find Cynia. She was in the cooler section looking for something to drink. I stood beside her without moving or speaking. I didn't want to disturb her concentration.

"I'm going to get a drink baka. Stay away from the sweets." Sasuke said as he approached our way.

I fidgeted a little but kept my gaze on Cynia's back. She knows how to handle boys better than I do.

"Cynia, why are you here?" Sasuke asked Cynia as he stopped leaning against the cool glass.

Cynia glanced up from the shelf, "Sasuke shouldn't you be in your custom made kitchen with your 54 chiefs cooking for you."

Cynia placed glared at Sasuke as she grabbed a sprite. Sasuke glared at Cynia form, "Baka dragged me here before the trip. It seems you had the same idea. Besides cheap people like you have it easy. Everything is just…..cheap….My life is too expansive for you to handle."

Cynia pushed past Sasuke and went to the counter. I rushed after her keeping my gaze down at my purple flats.

Naruto stood behind us waving Sasuke over. Sasuke sighed and quickly grabbed two ice teas.

Naruto grinned at Cynia, "Hey Cynia! Didn't you know had the same idea we had?"

Cynia pulled out her wallet paying the guy 3.75 for 6 bags of chips, 2 honey buns, and 2 can sprites. I couldn't help but glance at how much junk Cynia got.

Cynia grabbed the bag and grabbed my hand as if I was some little child.

"I don't want to see you two extra then what I really have to see. I mean I go to school with you too goof balls." Cynia said pulling me out the store with her.

Sasuke scoffed, "Yea, go take your girlfriend before she faints."

I stood still and gasp; I could feel my lungs completely stop working. I felt my body become stone as Medusa gaze struck me straight to the soul. IS that what people really thought of me whenever they saw me with Cynia.

I know I was always around her but that was because she was my best friend and my only friend….OMG!

People would think that. Cynia is always holding my hand and leading me around as if she is the dominate female in the relationship.

I felt Cynia hand release mines.

Cynia stood in Sasuke's face, "You sure got a lot of mouth for a guy that be getting done in the butt by his boy friend. I mean even if Hinata was my girlfriend she better then you. I can't see how Naruto can handle you."

Naruto gaped, "W-Wait Cynia that was uncalled for. You know I'm not gay! Now Sasuke I don't what he being doing in his-"

"Shut up Naruto! I be getting more girls then you do! Cynia, you should go back overseas. I never met an American that was so loud mouth!"

Cynia placed her hands on her hips, "I ain't loud. I just like to speak my mind in a clear stern way. Besides you got your personal speaker right behind you! So why should I leave and Naruto's your number one yeller."

I bit my lip to stifle a giggle. I watched as Cynia came back to me and was about to reach for my hand but froze. She must've known why I stiffen up when Sasuke said that.

"Hinata you don't have-"

I grabbed Cynia's hand and smiled softly, "I don't m-mind Cynia. You're just looking o-out for me."

I glanced past Cynia to meet Sasuke's gaze. He gave me a blank look but turned his head swiftly. Naruto on the other hand smiled at me and waved good bye.

I bet neither of them knew me. They just knew I was a Hyuuga. I sighed but then felt Cynia hand gentlely squeezed mines.

I smiled at her and she returned the smile. Cynia began to walk toward the school. She pulled me along gentlely.

She took a different route then what Sasuke and Naruto took.

I just hope this field trip clears my mind from everything. I mean I did still feel sad and a little light headed from that party two days ago. Plus the major fact that I gave my virginity to a complete STRANGER!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Bus Buddies

When Cynia and I made it to school the buses were just arriving. I didn't want to admit it but I was kind of eager for this trip, even if the trip was only for one day.

"Hinata, I'll be right back. Got to let Kakashi-sensei know we have arrived." Cynia said pulling away from me as she jogged off into the school building.

Other kids were coming outside and some were already outside socializing. I glanced around but soon my gaze landed on the ground. I was truly alone without Cynia around. I sighed and bit my lip in thought.

That's when I felt someone gaze on me. I lifted my head quickly and searched the ground of students. I landed my eyes on Naruto who was approaching me.

"Hey you are that chic that was with Cynia at the store." Naruto said grinning.

I bit my lip and nodded my head, "H-Hia."

Naruto leaned close to me, "Sorry 'bout Sasuke-teme he can be a real asshole. I didn't catch your name. Mines Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you…"

I bowed, "Hinata Hyuuga at your s-service."

When I looked back up at Naruto he was scratching the back of his head. "You don't have to bow to me Hinata. I ain't of royalty. Haha, you want to sit with me on the bus? Sasuke-teme was talking 'bout how he don't sit beside my loud ass for 2 hours."

My eyes wide to the time I would be sitting with Naruto on the bus. I felt all the blood my heart beat out was going straight to my head. Naruto may not know it but he is second to the most popular guy.

I nodded my head quickly, "I w-would e-e-enjoy that N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned, "Good Hinata. Let's go get our seats before someone takes them."

We both froze when Kakashi came out side with a list.

"Today everyone we are going to the Theater of Time. There we will be watching a movie about how one man fought to live a life without time around him and will show the people he love that time is what kills. You better pay attention because you all will have a test on this movie." Kakashi-sensei said as he strolled past Naruto and me.

Kakashi sighed, "Now shall we all aboard the bus so we can get going. We do have a 2 hour ride there."

I gave Cynia a soft smile as I realized she was standing me. I didn't realize she returned back. How was I going to tell her that I was sitting with Naruto? I sighed and climb onto the bus.

It was a nice coach bus. Naruto sat a couple of seats from the back. He stood near the seats.

"You can have the window, Hinata." Naruto said grinning.

I smiled softly back at him. I wondered did his cheeks ever get tired. He was always grinning. I sat near the window and watched as Cynia walked past me smiling softly. She sat behind me and giggled.

"Hinata maybe this will be your chance to find out what happen at that party. Naruto was there I heard, maybe he know something."Cynia whispered behind me.

I bit my lip and nodded my head. Ever since Cynia made me stop fidgeting with my fingers, I got the habit of biting my lip.

Soon she'll know this new found habit of minds and try to make me stop it. Like a true motherly figure she was.

I jumped lightly when Naruto sat down laughing at what Kiba said. Kiba was across from us with Ino beside him. I heard they were dating but lately Ino been cheating on Kiba.

Who knows, I never am into gossiping because I was never with the in crowd.

I sighed and turned my gaze back on Naruto's blue eyes.

How could I start a conversation without looking to suspicious of what I really want to know? This is harder than I thought. How could those investigators' do it so easily?

I open my mouth to speak but Naruto was so wrapped up into the popular conversations. He didn't even notice I was here. I should've have known it was a bad idea to have sit beside Naruto.

I sighed and turned my gaze out the window. The car beside the bus was filled with a man and his 2 children. I smiled softly at the nice family scene. If only my dad was like that with his children.

But of course not, my father had to be the strict monster that hides in offices draws. I got a 90 he would want a 100. I got a 100 he would want a 200!

I DON'T EVEN THINK 200 ARE EVEN POSSIBLE IN THE SCHOOL SYSTEM!

I bit my lip and focused my gaze on my lap. I stiffen lightly when I felt something being placed on my head.

I looked up and grabbed the thing. When my gaze caught sight of what it was. I turned around and smiled at Cynia who was looking out the window whistling as if she didn't do anything.

I giggled, "I w-wonder where this h-honey bun came from?"

Cynia smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe some honey bun fairy thought you could use a little sweet at this moment. Plus it got cinnamon filling in the middle. Girl ain't you the lucky one."

I giggled and turned around to face the back seat in front of me.

"Can I have a piece?" Naruto asked with his gaze fixed on the cinnamon honey bun.

I bit my lip and nodded my head as I open the wrapper and ripped a piece for him. He grabbed it eagerly and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I t-thought you bought f-food early t-today." I said biting my lip as I ripped a small piece off and placed it in my mouth.

Naruto frowned as he chewed, "Sasuke-teme didn't trust me with the food! How could he think that?"

I giggled softly, "N-Naruto-kun….. Ummm… the p-p-party t-that was on S-Saturday…"

"THAT PARTY WAS OFF THE CHAIN! There were topless girls, drinks, topless girls, music and did I forget to mention topless girls!" Naruto said grinning to his fullest.

"You are talking about that party?" Kiba asked leaning over his armrest.

Naruto and I nodded our heads; even Naruto nodded his head more eagerly.

Kiba grinned, "I have to admit that party was worth that major hangover the next day."

Sasuke was sitting in front of Kiba. He turned slightly around, "I don't even remember who I was with that night."

Naruto and Kiba chuckled in union. Naruto grinned, "Dude, when I woke up my pelvis was hurting like hell. I think I fucked too many girls."

Kiba chuckled, "I woke up between breast and that's all. Hahaha."

I leaned in to against my armrest and slowly nibbled on my honey bun to pretend that I wasn't listening. I didn't want to seem noisy. I begin to blush at the language they started to use.

Naruto sighed in pleasure, "I don't know who I fucked but all I know was that she was wearing a pair of orange heart panties. I also know she was wearing this-"

Naruto pulled out a heart shaped locket with an outline of crystal and a golden middle.

I gasped and yanked for the locket on reflex. I snatched it out of Naruto's hands and held it close to my chest. I thought I lost my mother's locket. I would never have forgiven myself if I lost it.

I heard the gasp from everybody.

I looked up and could see Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Cynia, Ino, and Sakura looking at me.

I glanced down at the locket then back at in my tightly sealed hands then back at Naruto hand where the locket was at first…

Then the realization hit me…..

NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I, HINATA HYUUGA HAS HAD SEX!

How could this happen to me? I coulde feel the tears slowly come down my eyes.

Never in a million years have I thought about giving Naruto Uzumaki my virginity.

Cynia opened her mouth but nothing came out.

I felt shameful because of all the girls Naruto been with...He sexed me!

I had no where to run and no where to hide. I was stuck on this 2 hour bus ride looking like a deer caught in eating out someone trash can. I bit my lip and stifled a whimper escapeing my lips.

I felt Cynia press down gently on my shoudler, as if she was afraid I would break. If she pressed down too hard.

"Hinata I'm so sorry..." Cynia said whispering to me.

But what was she apolgizing for. Shouldn't I be the one saying that...No one should be saying sorry...

However in a situation like this what could you tell someone...

That just found out who they had drunken sex with...


	3. Chapter 3

FR33DOMWRIT3ER: S0rry I didn't update soon laptop wasn't in my grasp at the moment. Now I'm back =]

Chapter Two: How Do You Handle This Situation?

I sat there looking at Naruto. I could feel my tears burning my eyes for escape to run down my face.

I felt my hand tighten around the locket.

"Naruto! I can't believe you had sex with poor innocent Hinata!" Cynia yelled as she smacked the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto flinched and rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't do anything! I didn't even know I had sex with her! I mean come on she's FAT! You know my style of girls!" Naruto said pouting as he kept rubbing the back of his head.

I flinched back as if Naruto just smacked me hard enough for my vision to fade. How could Naruto say that? Was I really that ugly? I knew I wasn't attractive as Cynia, Ino, TenTen, and Sakura….But I didn't know I was ugly.

Sasuke scoffed, "She isn't innocent no more Cynia beside Hyuuga should be lucky. Naruto is in a higher level of population. At least people know Naruto. Who knows your friend but besides the fact that she is a Hyuuga. I mean even Neji's more popular."

I heard Cynia growl in her seat behind me. My tears were on the verge of escaping. They had their parachutes and were reading to fall. Yet I kept them tight in my eye sockets.

Until the bus hit a bump, that's when my tears jumped. I couldn't catch them in time before someone saw the water works in slow motion.

Kiba shook his head, "Guys let's stop talking about it. She is crying now."

I stifled a whimper when I felt everyone eyes on me. I heard Sakura mumble something about cry baby. Cynia handed me a napkin but I didn't take it nor did I refuse it. I just didn't want to move.

I was afraid if I moved that they would keep their attention on me still. "Hinata are you ok? Hinata are you ok?" Cynia asked as her voice faded in and out.

For some reason everything was getting blurry and people voices where getting jumbled together. I tried to focus on Cynia red hair but for some reason all I could see was blurry colors of red, yellow, brown, pink, and blackish blue.

That's when I heard a deep mumble and saw white.

….

…

…..

…"Hinata"…"Hinata, are you awake."…

I slowly open my eyes to see Cynia looking down at me with worried eyes. I sat up slowly and look around. The room I was in was all white with pastel purple horizontal lines on the bottom.

I felt Cynia hug me tightly. "I'm glad you're ok Hinata. You weren't breathing. We had to stop the bus at the hospital to make sure you were ok. Kakashi- sensei is in the hospital lobby now. Everyone else is at the Inn across the street." Cynia said smiling softly at me.

I glanced at the heart monitor on my right and glanced down at the antibiotics attached to my arm. I was still in my clothes. I sighed in relief; I would be real terrified if I was in a hospital gown.

"T-The others a-a-are in the Inn…." I said barely above a whisper.

My throat felt dry for some reason and no spit was in my mouth.

Cynia nodded her head, "Hai, there is an Inn across the street and Kakashi booked rooms for us. Hinata you made everyone's week. Besides I bet them losers didn't have anything better to do. Hinata….What are you going to do about this whole situation?"

I closed my eyes tightly; afraid Cynia was going to ask that question. I could feel some of my spit coming back into my mouth. I swallowed the spit but it still wasn't enough.

I was about to open my mouth when a nurse walked in the room with a clip board. Kakashi- sensei was behind her with a pale expression. It was as if someone threw white paint on his face.

Cynia stood quickly, "What's wrong?"

The nurse walked in with a sympathetic smile, "You are Hyuuga Hinata. Well we did some blood test and we were going to give you more antibiotics. However we can't because that might put you and your baby at risk."

I was going to close my jaw but there were bricks in it.

Did she just say PREGNANT!

"I c-can't b-b-b-be p-p-p-p-p-p"

"Pregnant. Well that's what we thought but the blood test show results faster than a normal pregnancy test. I mean you're not pregnant yet you're just ovulating. Besides sperm stays in your body for 3 days just to make sure the egg is fertile. I'm assuming you had sex 3 days ago. Am I correct?" The nurse asked looking at me as she checked the antibiotics.

Cynia closed her mouth and took a deep breath. "Yes, she had sex on Saturday night. Today is Monday meaning it's the third day." Cynia said in a raspy voice.

The nurse nodded her head, "So my prediction was right. Well Hyuuga most likely your egg is fertile. I set a date for the doctor to see you. You can give this note to your closet physician and they'll see you Hyuuga."

I couldn't even move to grab the yellow slip from the nurse's hand. Cynia quickly took the slip smiling a soft smile.

"I'll make sure she sees the doctor." Cynia said in her nice-fake ways. The nurse nodded her head and left the room.

Kakashi sighed, "I'll be in the Inn across the street. You two are sharing a room. I'm sure you guys don't mind…." Kakashi- sensei was about to leave before stopping at the door, "Hinata that's your body. I know you have a gentle heart and you wouldn't hurt anybody. However, you can't hurt anybody if you never knew and met them."

I gasp as I realized what Kakashi- sensei was referring to. I could never get an abortion. I felt my tears take a dive from my eyes. I dare not hide them. Cynia raced to my side and gave me tight embrace.

I welcomed her quickly, "W-What w-w-will I t-t-tell….N-N-Naruto-kun?"

Cynia smoothed my hair out, "Hinata-chan you should first tell your father. I mean Naruto's important too but your father is more vicious. Once you handle him then you can handle Naruto."

I nodded my head agreeing with her.

Why me?

I did nothing to deserve this; all I wanted to do was to fit in. I mean isn't that what every person wish to do.

They wish they could've been the cool person or the humorous person in school. The boy/girl catcher or the cutest one, I mean I wished I was that girl…..

Yet for some reason, as I rest my head on Cynia's shoulder I do not wish to be the popular one.

I only wish to be left alone…..

To be invisible so no one will have to look at me and judge me just so they could get a understanding of me…

I wish I wasn't I never was a just Hyuuga Hinata.

Not Hyuuga , Neji's little sister…..

Now I will just be Hyuuga, rest in peace….After I tell my father that I'm pregnant by a boy that barely notices me. I also got pregnant from going to a party trying to fit in, got too drunk to remember and now this is what happens….

I will defiantly be disowed now! I was barely owed in the first place. I guess every teen does be a rebel at one point in their life. I was just hoping I wasn't going to get PREGNANT in my little rebellion.

I stiffled a whimper but it forced it way through and I couldn't blame it. I wanted every tear to escape from my body. So when I face my father I won't cry...But I know I will cry...I mean come on I'm Hinata for peeksake...

I was just hoping my first would be with the man I was married with and loved. That my first child would be out of love...not alochol and lust...

L

U

C

K

Y

ME….=[


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Taking It To The Heart

I didn't want to be bothered, after what the nurse told me. I could feel my voice slowly aching for me to scream.

It was the day after that museum field trip but for some reason I felt like time was stuck on me. It was Tuesday and I didn't even want to be bothered with school today.

I rolled over in bed felt the tears fill up in my eyes. I placed my shaky hand on my stomach.

That's when Hanabi busted in my room with her cell phone music playing a song that sounded quite interesting.

I sat up in my bed whipping my tears and stared at my sister.

**"Been running in place for such a long time**  
><strong>Stuck in a race in the wrong line<strong>  
><strong>When it all came down on me.<strong>  
><strong>And I haven't had faith for such a long time<strong>  
><strong>Am I outta place or out of my mind<strong>  
><strong>Should it all fall down on me<strong>"

I raised my eyebrow to the lyrics my sister was dancing slowly too.

**"It's not enough to live so just dream**  
><strong>It's not enough to live so just dream<strong>  
><strong>It's not enough to live so just dream<strong>  
><strong>It's not enough to sing so just scream"<strong>

Hanabi grabbed my hand and yanked me out of bed. I bit my lip trying to hold back a giggle. However a giggle did slip through my lips.

**"You'll never know**  
><strong>if you don't let it out<strong>  
><strong>You've had enough<strong>  
><strong>They'll call your bluff<strong>  
><strong>You can't back down lost in a crowd<strong>  
><strong>You've won the right to scream and shout<strong>  
><strong>They'll talk about you lost your cool<strong>  
><strong>There is no point who makes the rules<strong>  
><strong>So let's get to it<strong>  
><strong>Now you'll prove it<strong>  
><strong>Break out"<strong>

I jumped a little when Hanabi started shaking her head crazy and twitch to the beat. She stopped and looked at me waiting for me to join. I smiled softly and begin dancing twitching in a fierce way.

**"Scream and shout**  
><strong>Scream and shout<strong>  
><strong>Scream and shout<strong>  
><strong>Scream and shout<strong>

**Been running in place for such a long time**  
><strong>Stuck in a race in the wrong line<strong>  
><strong>When it all came down on me.<strong>  
><strong>And I haven't had faith for such a long time<strong>  
><strong>Am I outta place or out of my mind<strong>  
><strong>Should it all fall down on me"<strong>

I slowed my twitching down and I couldn't help but smile fully now. I turned in a 360 circle to see Neji leaning against the door with an amused smirk on his lips.

Hanabi grabbed Neji's hand, "Neji do the robot. Come on show us how it's done."

Neji sighed but chuckled, "Don't get me started Hanabi! I might just show Hinata and you up."

Hanabi scoffed, "You can try!"

**"It's not enough to live so just dream**  
><strong>It's not enough to live so just dream<strong>  
><strong>It's not enough to live so just dream<strong>  
><strong>It's not enough to sing so just scream<strong>

**Sound the alarm**  
><strong>Raise your arms<strong>  
><strong>You're on your own<strong>  
><strong>You're not alone<strong>  
><strong>Big city got you on the ground<strong>  
><strong>Afraid to fight don't make a sound<strong>  
><strong>So let's get to it<strong>  
><strong>Now you'll prove it<strong>  
><strong>Push back"<strong>

Neji started doing the robot with big gray eyes. Hanabi and me giggled and started to twitch like out of control zombies. I wish this sibling moment could go on forever…..but I know it won't.

**"Scream and shout**  
><strong>Scream and shout<strong>  
><strong>Scream and shout<strong>  
><strong>Scream and shout<strong>

**Been running in place for such a long time**  
><strong>Stuck in a race in the wrong line<strong>  
><strong>When it all came down on me.<strong>  
><strong>And I haven't had faith for such a long time<strong>  
><strong>Am I outta place or out of my mind<strong>  
><strong>Should it all fall down on me"<strong>

Neji started to rock his hips but froze. Hanabi ran behind him and pretended to oil him. She then hit his arm and Neji rotated it. Hanabi giggled when he did the moonwalk and started to do the dougie.

I busted out laughing; I slowly sat on my bed as I begin to feel a little dizzy. Hanabi glared playfully at Neji, "No robot does the dougie."

**"It's not enough to live so just dream**  
><strong>It's not enough to live so just dream<strong>  
><strong>It's not enough to live so just dream<strong>  
><strong>It's not enough to sing so just scream"<strong>

I was holding my stomach rolling on the bed laughing as Neji started to do the reject. Hanabi giggled too.

I glanced at the alarm clock only to see it was 7:45 am. My school starts at 9 am. I had plenty of time to get ready to tell my father.

Neji started to roar and begin chasing Hanabi. Hanabi screamed and ran out the room as Neji tried to tickle her.

I stood and begin to walk down stairs when I saw my father walking my way. I could sweat roll off my eyebrow. I twirled the bathroom before he could reach me. I closed the door behind me and slowly slid to the ground sighing in relief.

I looked in the mirror as I stood up. I didn't appear different but for some reason I felt different. I turned to the side and pulled my night shirt up to see my usual flat stomach. Yet when I kept looking at it, it seems to get bigger.

I sighed and fixed my shirt; I turned the shower on and start to get ready for school.

I stepped out the shower and went to my room to get dress for school. When I reached for my door knob to open the door. I felt my stomach flip and turn. I glanced at the clock near my bed stand to see it was 8:30. I sighed, perfect timing.

I exit my room and made way to my father's office.

*knock**knock*

"Come in." Haishi said in a stern voice.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Haishi raised an eyebrow and gave me a light glare. "Hinata this better be important."

I felt my lungs fill like a soda can being shook. The acid need to escape somehow and some way.

"I'M PREGNANT FATHER! BY A MAN I BARELY KNOW!" I yelled standing up out my seat.

Haishi glared at me with such coldness it was almost as if winter had came early. He slowly stood and I slowly sat.

"You will pack your things and leave this house before I loose my temper and beat you so damn badly you will end up in the fucking hospital. I don't care where you go. I don't care where you stay. Hell, I don't care even if your dead or alive in the next year. A slut like you don't deserve a house to live in...A House like this... I knew I should've home schooled your ass. But your mother wanted you to be use to people. Well I see how use to you got. I will never see to you as a Hyuuga heir. Before you speak I advise you to use your words wisely." Haishi said venomously.

I felt my tears jump out my eyes. I stood and ran for the door.

"I'm going to be in a meeting when you come back from school. You better be gone before I come back….." Haishi said his last threat leaking into the air for me to understand it was a promise hidden.

I open the door and ran as I slammed it. I yanked my book bag off the floor that I placed near his door. I ran down stairs and ran past Neji.

He out stretched his arm to grab me but I was too fast. I even forgot to grab my jacket. But who cares…..

This wasn't my home no more….

I had no place to go….

Maybe one place to go…

Cynia's House…..She'll let me stay…..She'll be there when I tell Naruto…

I felt my stomach do a flip and my lungs where starting to burn. But I was determind to run all the way to school! Make no stops!

How could he say that about me? I didn't have time to explain myself...

But he was right only sluts get pregnant by someone they don't really know...

I don't deserve to live in royalties...

I belong to crawl with the rest of them...My dad would so call say...

I felt tears fall off my face like rain drops...

But my heart was already gone...

It shattered to the ground in millions of pieces that I didn't even know how to fix...

Maybe an abortion didn't seem so bad, right now. I mean Kakashi-sensei was right...

I couldn't even think straight becuase my lungs where begging me to stop...

But why listen to my own body when it was the thing that got me into this mess. Even my legs burned for me to rest but I refused to listen to it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Don't Push Me 2 the Edge

I was sitting at the empty cafeteria table. Cynia wasn't at school yet and I was by myself. So I thought, as I placed my hand on my stomach. I sighed and smacked my head down on the table.

"Girl get up, don't look so miserable." Cynia voice came as she sat beside me.

I sat up and looked her in her eyes. I wasn't sure how I would react when I saw her. I felt the tears push open there jumping door. I can't cry in school.

Cynia frown, "Hinata what's wrong? Where you crying on the way to school, Hinata?"

I bit my lip and nodded my head slowly, "Cynia I t-told my father…..I n-need a place to s-stay…."

Cynia eyes got a little wide. She tightens her lips in a thin line but then smiled. "Hinata you can stay with me! I mean it'll be fun! Like a long ass sleep over that will never end! Besides your father was a douche any way." Cynia said smiling at me trying to brighten the mood.

I felt one tear fall from my eye, "Cynia y-you're such a g-good friend. I n-need to g-get my stuff b-before he gets home f-from work."

Cynia whipped my tear and hugged me, "I'll help you Hinata in any way I can. Besides I don't want to go straight home today. Some dork wants to date me and he watches me walk past his house. Hahah what a loser he is!"

I smiled and giggled softly, "You are just m-mean Cynia."

Cynia and I were giggling amongst ourselves but soon it was cut short when Naruto approached our table with Sasuke, Kiba, and Sai.

My throat tightens up and I could feel air coming in and out of my body.

Cynia gave all them a sharp glare. A knife would give her the golden metal if they knew how sharp her glare was. "What do you want Naruto?" Cynia asked with each word flooding with venom.

Even I winced when she asked the question.

Naruto gave a soft smile, "I came to speak to Hinata…If it wasn't too much to ask."

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Naruto just talk I'm sure her fucking bitch won't bite if her master tells her not to."

Cynia stood up from her seat and gritted her teeth. I felt a wave of courage go over me and I stood too.

"Cynia don't p-pay no mind to a-a p-person you'll surpass s-soon." I said giving Sasuke a soft glare.

Cynia smiled at me and gave Sasuke a devilish smirk, "Your right Hinata."

"I just want to say sorry about yesterday Hinata…..I'm sorry that I umm…you know." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with that sheepish grin on his face.

Kiba chuckled softly at the thought and shook his head slowly.

Sai gave Naruto a blank look, "Naruto is sorry for having sex with you and it was your first."

Naruto glared at Sai, "Thanks for being so blunt about it Sai, you ass."

Sai gave Naruto his phony smile, "Your welcome."

I tensed up in anger yet hurt. Of course, I guess he figured it out. I didn't want anyone to really say sorry to me for that. It would only make me sad for losing it with a boy I only had a minor crush on.

Not only that I had to have his baby! I thought this was going to Cynia most likely not me!

I could feel the tears build up but I bit my lip hard enough to stop them from falling.

Cynia cleared her throat and nudge me lightly, "Hinata! Would like to tell you something Naruto…"

My eyes got wide and I whip my head to Cynia. I felt a little dizzy from moving my head too hard. I gave her pleading eyes and shook my head slightly.

Naruto smiled and leaned forward with his hands in his pockets. "What's up Hinata, what you got to tell me?"

"Maybe she gay and she regret you fucked her." Sasuke said mumbling as he looked the other way.

Naruto nudged Sasuke and shooed him.

Cynia nudged me one more time, "Yea, Hinata tell Naruto what you told me earlier…..You know about how girls are so cool for being able…."

Cynia didn't finish the sentence, letting the ending hang for me to pick it up. I bit my lip, I had to think quickly! I can't believe Cynia would do something like this to me! I thought I was going to tell Naruto on my own time! I was thinking about not even telling Naruto.

I gave a quick half laugh, "I w-wanted to tell y-you that I l-love y-your hair HAHAHAH!"

I grabbed Cynia by her arm and yanked her out the cafeteria.

I yanked Cynia all the way to the bathroom. I shoved her against the sink.

"H-How could y-you p-put me on s-spot like that, Cynia?" I asked as my eyes stung with fresh new tears.

Cynia frown, "I'm sorry Hinata but I felt like you already faced your father. What can Naruto say that will make things worse?"

I let my tears fall because I was scared that Cynia was right. My father already disowned me, what can Naruto say that will make me feel worse.

I felt Cynia arms wrap around me and pulled me close, "I'm sorry Hinata."

Cynia and I jumped when Sakura and her clique burst into the girls' bathroom.

They all froze when they saw us. Sakura gave a glare, "If you too need a room then please don't use the bathroom for your lesbianism."

Cynia pulled away from me slowly and glared at Sakura. "Shut up you annoying dick riding bitch! No one was even bothering you! Dang, nosy ass! Come one Hinata lets leave this lesbian orgy that's about to go down." Cynia said grabbing my hand and pulling me past Sakura and her little clique.

I bit back a giggle at Cynia's little outburst.

Cynia pulled me to our first period class, gym. I walked over to the bleachers as Cynia went to go change.

I sighed but jumped when I felt someone sit beside me. I turned my gaze to meet Naruto's blue eyes.

I felt my stomach do flips, "N-Naruto!"

Naruto grinned, "Hinata you ok?"

I felt the punch to my gut, how could I forget Naruto and Sasuke in my first period.

I sighed shakily and gave the best ok smile I could give.

"I'm fine N-Naruto." I said looking down at my Roxy gray flats.

"You were lying earlier, what did you really want to tell Naruto?" Sasuke deep reached my ears like thunder in the sky.

I winced and looked up at Sasuke as he had one foot on the bleacher seat and the other on the gym floor with his arms crossed.

I shook my head; I was trying to delay time for Cynia to come charging over telling them to leave me alone. Yet the longer I stayed silent the more they knew I was lying the whole time.

Naruto cleared his throat and rested his forearm on his knees as he looked at me with an unsure expression.

I hate being pushed into something I don't like. I but my lip and closed my eyes. I knew Cynia wouldn't be here in time.

"N-Naruto…..I'm…..p-p-p-p-p…" I gasped lightly at how I couldn't even muster the words up.

I looked at Sasuke to see he had a raised eyebrow and Naruto eyebrow was slowly beginning to rise as well.

"I'm….p-p-p-pre-pre-pregn-nant….."

I clenched my heart and took deep breathes, who knew it would be so painful to say that.

I was afraid to look up into Sasuke and Naruto's eyes.

"You are pregnant…..Hinata." Naruto said slowly as each word sink in.

I nodded my head slowly. Finally I had the courage to look up at Naruto to see that he had a light smile on his face. My eyes got wide, was he happy that I was pregnant? Why? I barely knew him like that…..

Naruto wrapped an arm around me, "Hinata that's great! I mean I always wanted to be a dad! I'll do my best!" Naruto from the bleachers and ran off. "Be right back!" He yelled back to me.

I sat there shocked; I slowly let a smile spread across my face. That wasn't that bad.

Sasuke turned his back to me, "Don't be too happy Hyuuga. Naruto don't know anything about taking care of a pregnant girl or being a father. If I were I would get an abortion while it's still small. Besides he won't be there for you when you start to need him the most." Sasuke walked away without looking back.

I sat there on the bleachers looking confused/hurt. What was Sasuke talking about…?

I hope Naruto keep is determination into being a father…

I bit my lip in thought…..

Why would Sasuke say that?

Why would he give me such a warning?

I sighed lightly, "This i-is too m-much for a g-girl like me."

I buried my face into my hands as I sobbed lightly.

I must stop before Cynia come here wondering what happen...

I slowly started not to care...

Becuase no knew what this felt like...

No one would never know...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but the laptop isn't in my hands often so it's going to take a while for me to do up-dates. I'm Sorry… = [

Chapter Five: The Coming up Months

It was after school and I was rushing home to get my stuff packed before dad get home. Cynia was beside me holding my book bag. I told her about me telling Naruto and she too was surprised of how he acted.

I didn't tell her about Sasuke though. I didn't want her to question that and get all mad because Sasuke was being nosy.

Cynia walked in the house to Neji on the couch with his, somehow best friend, Rock Lee.

"Youthful Hinata! How you been?" Lee asked standing up from the couch rushing over to me. I giggled and hugged him smiling softly.

"I have been better Lee." I said pulling out the hug walking past him.

Lee grinned at Cynia, "Youthful Cynia! How you been?" Cynia shoved Lee away from her before he could get his arms around her.

Cynia scoffed, "Why weren't you at school Lee, and Neji?"

Neji turned his gaze from the episode going on at the front door. He cleared his throat, "Close the damn door Cynia."

Cynia closed the door and shoved Lee away when he tried to hug her again. Cynia glared at Neji as she walked in front of the TV screen. Neji rolled his gray eyes, "We didn't feel like going to school. I felt like there was no reason of going."

Cynia glared at Neji with those fierce golden eyes, "Who were you going to see? Your man, of a girlfriend… you can do better than that Neji boo." Cynia in front of the TV with her hands on her hips.

I called Cynia to come up stairs to help me pack. I didn't realize she was downstairs still with Neji and Lee. Until I turned to look behind me to see she weren't there.

Cynia mugged Neji, "I got my eyes on you!" Cynia turned on her heels and walked up the stairs.

Neji smirked, "Yea I got my eyes on you too." Neji said as he smacked Cynia's ass before she went up the steps.

Cynia glared over her shoulder at Neji who was smirking and Lee was pouting because Cynia didn't let Lee hug her.

I jumped lightly when Cynia walked beside me and grabbed a pair of folded closes.

"So Naruto is ok with you being pregnant? I mean you told me he was hyper and happy." Cynia said tucking some of my clothes into my yellow duffle bag.

I stiffen and nodded my head as I made my way to my bathroom. I didn't want to face Cynia because I didn't want to tell her about what Sasuke has told me.

"He w-was thrilled about the p-pregnancy….Cynia what if s-someone told me to n-not get my hopes up b-but keep the look o-out on Naruto….. W-What should I d-do?" I said as I put my tooth brush in sand which bang.

Cynia walked into the bathroom folding my navy blue capris. She leaned against the door frame. Cynia sighed, "Are you talking about Sasuke? Hinata I saw him walking away from you when I came out the girls' locker room. What did he say to you?"

I turned to look at Cynia with teary eyes. I was tired of crying but how could I be I mean it wasn't as if I was use to this kind of stuff especially since I wasn't pregnant before.

"H-He was telling me I s-should get an abo-abortion now w-while the baby is still s-small." I said letting the tears glide down my cheeks.

Cynia froze in front of the door way and glared at the space between us. "Hinata, Sasuke is an ass! Naruto is determined and is a good guy. Sometimes he just be around the wrong people but he is an all together good guy." Cynia said walking over to me with a soft smile.

I nodded my head and wiped my tears on my face. "T-Thank you Cynia you a good friend." I said smiling softly at her.

Cynia patted my back, "Everything you need is packed. Let's get going before your dad comes home and ruin the calming mood." I nodded my head quickly in agreement as I grabbed my deodorant from the corner of the sink.

I grabbed my Barbie suitcase I had when I was little and headed down stairs. Cynia grabbed my yellow duffle bag and the ruby red huge purse she gave for last Christmas.

Neji raised his eyebrow when he saw Cynia and me walk across the TV screen carrying bags. Lee stood up frowning, "Hinata where are you going? Why does it look like your moving out?"

I gave Cynia a quick glance, "Lee I'm g-going to be staying w-with Cynia f-for a while….. N-Neji….I'll see y-you soon." I turned and carried my suitcase out the house choking back tears as I rolled my suitcase to Cynia house.

I heard Cynia close the door behind me and pick up pace to catch up to me.

Cynia open the door to her house and smiled softly as she placed my bags near the front door on the floor. I copied her movements. I sighed, "T-Thank you again Cynia."

Cynia turned on her heels and giggled, "No problem Hinata, I am going to enjoy you here. I mean my mom always traveling so you being here will keep me company."

I nodded my head as I watched Cynia walk into the living room. I bit my lip as tears danced my eyes.

This was truly happening…..I hiccupped lightly and wiped my tears as I grabbed my bangs and suitcase. I dragged up the steps and walked into Cynia's room with a sigh. I placed my stuff near her bed and walked out her room making my way to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and gave a faint smile….

"This is y-your h-home Hinata….." I whispered to myself as I walked to the tub to start my early bath.

**(TIME SKIP: 6 MONTHS)**

It's late February and Valentine's Day is coming up soon.

I rubbed the bump on my stomach as I lay in Cynia's bed, which was now my bed. She moved her stuff in her mother's room by the 3rd month.

I couldn't sleep since I called Naruto yesterday to come with me to the sonogram but he canceled because he wanted to hang with Kiba.

I didn't want to admit it but Sasuke might have been right.

At the beginning of the first 3 months Naruto had been there for me….

However when my stomach was slowly starting to show Naruto begins to drifted away from me.

I sighed and glanced at the clock on the night stand.

5:34 am…..

I sat up and walked to the bathroom. I mines as well get ready for school. I slowly took off my over sized shirt and froze when I glanced in the mirror.

I was still getting use to having my baby….. Hahah….

It's weird of me thinking that still… Baby….

I found out it was a girl and for some reason that day when I found out I couldn't stop smiling.

Was I really getting use to being a soon to be mother?

I told Cynia if I have the baby can she help me take care of it. Yet of course she offered before I could get my sentence out.

I rubbed my protruding stomach it wasn't that noticeable in less I wore a tight shirt. I know though by time I come to 8 months. I'm going to bigger then a house.

I giggled lightly when I felt her move. I was also getting use to her moving around a bit. It distracted me in school sometimes but I try my best to stay focus.

I patted my stomach and turned the shower on as I stripped naked.

I giggled at Cynia as she punched Sai in the face for grabbing her butt.

Cynia had some white skinnies on, bright blue stilettos on with bows on the top of them, a nice purple turtle neck that showed her nice waist line. Cynia's hair was in a nice long braid going down her back and she was carrying a hang bag that matched her shoes.

I watched as she jacked Sai up and was about to swing on him.

"Cynia cut Sai some damn slack! You know you got a big ass!" Naruto yelled as Kiba, and Sasuke walked over to us.

I tensed up, ever since Naruto started to drift away from me I been tensed around him. He seems not to know but I know Cynia can see how my muscles lock up quickly when ever Naruto's around.

I tugged at my yellow long sleeve blouse that hugged under my bust line but flowed out from my stomach, my gray sweater kept me extra warm from the . I liked the blouse but I just hate that it showed my round big breast more then I would like. The cute pink sweat pants were like genie pants and the gray adidas completed the whole outfit together.

I wasn't going to wear this but Cynia forced me to wear one of her outfits that I would fit without feel self conscience.

Cynia glared at Naruto, "Shut the fuck up Naruto!" Cynia pushed Sai away from her and sat beside me in an empty desk. We all had Kakashi-sensei class for last period but he is gone most of the period. So it's like a free period.

ONLY time when Kakashi- sensei comes to class on time is when Lady Tsunade yells at him for being late too much. But soon he slips into his old ways again.

We all sign a Sign-In-Sheet to show him who here and who's not because he comes like the last 5 minutes of class most of the time.

That's hour and 30 minutes of nothing.

I giggled as Cynia rolled her eyes and snapped her full attention on me.

"Hinata honey, how you feeling I hope all the yelling won't cause you to get stressed out." Cynia said grabbing my hand.

I bit my lip and shook my head, "Your f-fine Cynia...!" I stood quickly from my seat, "I'll be right back got to use the bathroom."

I sped out the classroom to the bathroom.

When I entered the bathroom stall and peed. Once I got out to wash my hands I glanced up in the mirror to see Sakura standing there glaring at me. I tensed up and felt my heart riding its bike max.

"You look…. Bright… I won't hit you since your pregnant H-i-n-a-t-a. Just keep an eye out for when you have the baby. Also tell your girlfriend to chill." Sakura said as she glared at me. She turned on her ugly hot pink heels and made her way to the door.

I was about to sigh in release when she stopped at the door and glanced over my shoulder.

"Oh one more thing…..I heard your girlfriend, Cynia might not be gay hehehe. I heard she hooked up with your baby daddy last month." Sakura said grinning as she exits the room.

I stood there wide eyed looking into the mirror. Cynia would never hide that form me would she….

She would never hook up with Naruto knowing he got me pregnant…..Cynia wouldn't even touch him…

I exited the bathroom and slowly made my way to the classroom. I was scared to even return to the room after hearing that news.

I don't want to believe it but the last time I remember when Cynia returned home late with hickies on her neck was January 29th. That was when she told me she was going to hang out at this party with old friend that was in town.

Was that a lie?

I know I'm not her mom or anything but I felt like she was all I had left that was a family.

"You know if you just stand there someone just might mistaken you for one of the art work." A cool, soothing, yet dark voice whispered in my ear.

A shiver ran up and down my spine. I snapped out my thoughts and turned around to come face to face with Sasuke's onyx eyes. I gave my best glare I could muster up.

Sasuke gave me an amused look, "Is that suppose to be your tough face. Please stick to the shocked expression."

I frown and bit my lip, "Why a-are you s-so intrigued w-with me?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned closer to my face, "I am not going to tell you. Besides it seems what I said about Naruto is coming true. You should have gotten the abortion while it was still small."

Sasuke pressed his cold hand on my stomach and pushed me lightly against the wall. I gasp and shivered lightly when he blew a cold breathe in my ear. I started to shake.

Sasuke gave a dark chuckle in my ear, "Are you nervous Hyuuga? I'm not doing nothing after school so why don't you meet me after school so we can go baby shopping."

I felt my cheek heat up quickly.

Was Sasuke Uchiha offering to buy me baby clothes?

Why is he so deeply caring about me?

I nodded my head dumbly and bit my lip.

"What gender is the baby?" Sasuke asked as he kept his hand on my stomach.

I felt my face heat up like a stove, "its a-a-a-a-a g-g-girl. I h-h-haven't n-named her y-yet." I glance up into Sasuke's eyes in to be taken back when his onyx eyes showed a wave of warmth.

I felt my arm move on its own when I felt my fingers brush Sasuke's jaw line.

That's when I saw the emotions in his eyes changed to sorrow.

I leaned forward to get a deeper look in his eyes only to be surprised to see his eyes weren't just black but they were a navy blue tint in them as well. Like a night sky mixed in a black puddle of ink.

"S-Sasuke….W-What happen to y-you?" I asked giving him a sympathetic.

Sasuke blinked and pulled away from me as if I was burning his ice cold skin. He glared at me, "As if you care Hyuuga. You got knocked up by my best friend…"

I flinched and watched as Sasuke turned away from me and starting making his to the classroom I didn't know he left.

I frown and felt tears burn when I realize the truth again….

I felt a soft flutter in my stomach…..I touched my stomach trying to smile but only being to cry as tears came.

"I don't see you as a mistake…Iku….my nourishing child." I whispered as tears fell from my closed eyes.

I heard someone call my name….

Soon I realized it was Cynia that was calling my name. She must've seen me leaning against the wall in the hall. Cynia worries easily specially over me.

I cried harder remembering what Sakura told.

I still don't what to do….

Should I ask Cynia…..

Or just let it go…

I tighten my grip around my stomach protectively and bit my lip.

I have to think fast….

I felt Cynia press a caring hand on my shoulder…

TBC

A/N: Sorry I had to skip time and rush a little bit but the story is going to be mostly when her stomach is big and slowly getting bigger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: Date

I smiled at Cynia and whipped my tears.

"What is wrong Hinata? What did Sasuke do this time he is always?" Cynia asked holding me close as she guided me to the class room.

I nodded my head and smiled softly but froze when I remembered what Sakura told me. I will have to ask Cynia now or never.

"Cynia…. I h-heard that you been w-with Naruto…lately…. Is it true?" I asked Cynia turning to face her completely.

Cynia golden eyes wide and she took a step back from me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

Cynia bit her lip, "I didn't do it Hinata… I swear on Gods loving grace. I kissed him once but I pulled. I couldn't think about the thought of hooking up with him when he got my best friend pregnant. I was with my child hood friend Gaara."

I bit my lip and gave a soft smile, "I knew you wouldn't do anything that harsh to me Cynia. I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

Cynia walked to me hugged with a light smile on her beautiful brown face. I frown,  
>"Sakura told me because she saw you with Naruto but I knew better."<p>

Cynia rolled her eyes and gave a light growl. "I'll show that pink bitch a good time when I see her. Always trying to ease drop and be nosey but don't know anything." Cynia said grabbing my hand pulling me into the class room.

I giggled at how mad she was; she truly hated Sakura that much. I felt my heart tighten up when I saw Sasuke glance at me but soon turned away to reply to Naruto's comment.

The end of the class came quicker than I expected. Cynia and I reached home and I unlocked the door since Cynia was lingering behind me on the phone with her friend Gaara.

I heard her close the door when she finally walked into the house. I took my coat off and hung it on the coat rack. I walked upstairs and tossed my bag on the end of my bed. I lay on my back sighing in relief as my muscles relaxed.

I glanced at the clock to see it was 5:45 pm; I had enough to nap and wake to eat while doing my homework. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. ….

…

…

…

….

…

… "Gaara-kun stops."…

….. "Hn I haven't seen you in a while." A deep voice came.

…..I rolled on my side when I heard another giggle come from Cynia.

…..

I felt my eyebrow twitch when the giggle got louder and soon turned out into a full laugh.

I sat up quickly and glanced at the clock, 9:04 pm. I sighed and stood up stretching. I walked down stairs and peeked into the dining room to see Cynia and her friend Gaara.

I felt myself blush, he wasn't ugly he was pretty cute. I know Cynia don't talk to ugly boys but I never knew he how he looked.

I never really saw Cynia flirt with guys. They usually chase after her and get turned down quicker than a person can even close their eyes to go to sleep.

I stood there watching the scene unfold in front me.

Cynia leaned forward rubbing Gaara's hand as they had a plate of food in front of them.

Gaara mint green eyes were looking deep into Cynia eyes.

"I'm glad I ran into you again Gaara. I mean I use to always mess with you. You were so mean to me." Cynia said rubbing up Gaara arm.

Gaara gave a soft chuckle and scooted closer to Cynia face. They were mere centimeters a part.

"I hated you from when we were little. You was always messing with me and making fun of my eyebrow that I didn't have." Gaara said in his deep soothing voice.

My blush intensified because his voice reminded me of Sasuke at the moment but was a bit deeper. I still stood there watching the scene.

Cynia giggled, "You are too sweet Gaara? I mean what made you come back? After all you left because of family business and you also left because of me."

Gaara pulled away from Cynia and took a sip of his wine.

I wondered when Cynia bought that. I never saw wine in the refrigerator but maybe Gaara brought it with him when he came.

Gaara sighed, "You're something I could never forget. I mean after how you use to always bully me. I only lived in America for 3 years and I just hated it there because of you. Then when you came to Japan it made me even more nervous because I didn't want to run into you. However when the years passed… I actually wanted to run into you. I wanted to see how you grew up, what would you look like, would you act the same or be different? I started to….. Hate to say this…. But I actually started to miss you Cynia."

Cynia gave a light giggle and took a sip of her wine as well. "I mean you are a year younger than me Gaara, yet you act way older." Cynia said giving a passive smile as she placed a hand on his thigh.

Gaara glanced up into Cynia's golden eyes and tilted her chin as he moved closer.

I felt my heart race in my chest because I wasn't supposed to be watching this. I just couldn't move it was like a scene out of a movie that has flaws but that's what makes it good because you could relate to it.

Cynia gave a soft peck then shyly pulled back, "Gaara."

"Hn" Gaara hands gracefully went to the back of her neck and gave a little push. Their lips touched with the softest of affection.

Cynia rubbed up and down Gaara's leg and she scooted closer to deepen the kiss. Gaara hand was firmly on the back of her neck holding her in place making sure she doesn't go anywhere.

I felt my whole body stir up. I wondered was this how I looked when Naruto was kissing me when I was drunk. I shook my head and frown; it was probably sloppy since we both were drunk.

*knock* *knock*

I jumped and bumped my head against the wall. I turned away quickly to face the door.

"I g-got it!" I yelled lightly rushing to the door. I rubbed my head as I swung the door open.

I felt my jaw lightly fall.

Those onyx/ midnight eyes were looking through me into my soul. I felt my heart skip a couple beats.

"Put your shoes on and coat. We are going out. I'll wait here for you." Sasuke said pushing me back as he closed the door lightly behind him.

I couldn't move but just stare into those onyx/ midnight eyes.

Sasuke gave me a scowled, "Didn't you just hear me."

I jumped lightly when I realized how close we were. I could feel the winter cold night emit off his clothes. I took a step back and slowly turned making my way upstairs. I didn't want to go nowhere with Sasuke.

But I couldn't stop my body from moving. Once I reached my room I slipped out my sweat pants and my blouse. I didn't want to go anywhere with Sasuke looking so bright and casual.

I walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a nice turtle neck that hugged my stomach snug. I pulled my hair into a messy bun as I pulled my timberland boots on.

I walked down the steps and sighed when I saw Sasuke was still standing there. He looked me up and down but then his eyes went back to my stomach and gave a soft frown.

I walked past him and grabbed my coat. I stiffen when he grabbed it from me and held it out.

I stood there confused of what to do until I realized he was waiting for me to put it on. I turned and waited as he helps me in my coat on.

I turned to him and took a step back when I felt my stomach touching Sasuke's stomach. I peeked into the dining room to see that Cynia was kissing Gaara still.

I sighed, I'll just text her to let her know I left out.

Sasuke open the door and I walked outside. I gasped at how cold it was I was starting to miss the warmth of the house already.

"My car is the navy blue 2009 Kia." Sasuke said as he placed a gentle hand on my lower back guiding me to hid

Once we got in the car, Sasuke wasted no time to start the car and drive off.

I didn't want to ask where we were going. I was too scared to really ask. I glanced out the wind and watched as everything went away. It felt nice I must say. It feels wonderful just letting everything fly past you…..

As if you're leaving everything behind…..

Starting a new…

**(Warm Heart Restaurant)**

The waiter took my jacket and I sat down. Sasuke sat across from me. He glanced down at the menu.

I sat there staring at him, "S-Sasuke why d-did you take me out? I m-mean it's nice p-place y-you t-"

"You talk too much, stutter too much, and damn sure ask questions too much for my liking. Just shut up and order something." Sasuke said sternly. I tensed up when he glanced from behind his menu at me. I picked up my menu and looked at the foods.

My eyes almost fell out my head, "T-T-T-T-These prices are t-t-to high!" I gasp but heard a frustrated sigh. I was afraid to look over my menu and look into Sasuke eyes but I did anyway.

"Would you just order something? I wouldn't have brought you here if I knew I couldn't pay." Sasuke said handing the menu to the waiter.

"I would like to have the steak, with mash potatoes and ceaser salad. Also can you have tomatoes in the salad. I would like nice cold glass of white wine as a drink." Sasuke said still glancing at the waiter then me.

I shifted in my seat. I felt so down dressed. I mean Sasuke was wearing only a black turtle neck and some denim jeans with some nice navy blue and black adidas. He looked so casual yet classy. JE pulled it off well.

I felt myself blush when I realized I was checking Sasuke muscles out under that nice fitting turtle neck.

"I w-would like t-to have lobster with l-lemons spice and some bread sticks." I said softly.

The waiter nodded his head, "Wine fo-"

"No she'll have ice tea." Sasuke said cutting the waiter short. The waiter nodded his head and turned to get the orders.

I frown and looked down.

"Sasuke I named the baby Iku!" I said holding my breath. I was blushing lightly and glanced up at him.

Sasuke smirked, "Nourishing child…. Beautiful just like its mother."

I felt my heart pick up speed, "Why a-a-are you b-being s-so nice t-to me? One minute y-you hate me t-the next y-you're taking me out."

Sasuke gave a rough sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

I sat and waited for an answer.

"I tried getting a girl pregnant; to be exact I tried getting Sakura pregnant. But the harder we tried the more she wouldn't get pregnant. I felt ready for a family I mean I already have a job. I mean my dad left me it as heir of Uchiha, when I turn 18 I gain all power of his cooperation. So all I wanted….. All I needed was a mother for my child. Sakura… I know she isn't the best choice but she was the most committed out of the all females I fuck… I went to the doctors to see if anything was wrong with me….."

Sasuke took a sip of his water that the waiter handed us before taking our orders.

I felt my hand go on my stomach as I listen to Sasuke's story. I felt my heart sink when he followed my hand on my stomach and the look on his face would make an angel cry.

Sasuke looked into my eyes, "Doctors said I had a very low sperm count…That it would be difficult for me to impregnate a female….."

I felt myself gasp and my reflex I touched Sasuke's hand softly. "I'm s-so sorry S-Sasuke." I said barely above a whisper but I knew Sasuke heard me.

Sasuke gave a very soft smile, "I think the process of birth is so beautiful Hinata and it pisses me off that my best friend, Naruto…. Is treating you as if you're not carrying his child….. As if you never laid down with him and open your legs. It doesn't matter if you were drunk or not. You made a mistake but dammit at least he could clean it up by being there with you. Next you have a doctor's appointment call me and I'll take you."

I felt Sasuke fist tightens under my hand. I blushed but felt a tear fall down my cheek.

Now I see why Sasuke was so interested in me but yet he didn't want to be close.

He was afraid I would found out… HE was scare of telling someone…..

Sasuke Uchiha has low sperm count and can't produce as easily as other males can…..

I stifled my whimpers as my tears kept falling.

The waiter came and placed our orders on the table. He gave me a sympathetic look and walked off.

I flinched when I felt a cold hand on my cheek. I looked up to meet soft beautiful midnight blue eyes.

Sasuke whip my tears away and mouthed the words 'please don't cry'.

I gave a weak giggle, "Sasuke h-how could I not cry. I figured out the r-reason why y-you are w-who you are. People n-never noticed your s-secret because no was pregnant that w-was close…. I'm s-so sorry."

I blushed when Sasuke leaned forward and placed a soft peck on my lips.

I gave Sasuke a soft smile….

When did he become so sweet?

I like this version of Sasuke. "T-Thank you" I whispered to him blushing still.

"Eat, I am not going to be wasting my money. If you don't eat the lobster I damn sure will." Sasuke said cutting his steak as he smirked at me.

I gave a full smile, "Hai."

Sasuke took a bite out of his steak, "I mean Iku wouldn't be too happy with you if you didn't feed her."

I felt my blush deepen as Sasuke placed a warm hand on mines and gave me amused look at how read I got.

I took a nice fork full of lobster.

I hope this feeling never ends…..

I don't want to admit it but I am starting to gain feelings for this interesting Uchiha that holds so much emotions.

I hope he don't push me away…

I hope Sasuke feels the same way…..

Naruto please don't be mad…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven: My Daughter, Iku...Isn't a Trophy

I heard my alarm clock go off. I sat up and rubbed my stomach. I frown when I heard my stomach growl. Iku must have been up before I was, I felt her move lightly. I nodded my head and stood out the bed with my sky blue night gown. I glance at the alarm clock one more time. It was 8:56 am, Tuesday.

I wasn't going to school since today I had a doctor's appointment. I walked downstairs still holding my stomach. Since Iku started to move more frantically.

"I'm sorry Iku, I'll make u-us a good b-breakfast." I said to Iku as I rubbed my stomach to calm her down. My stomach growled more when I smelled food. I took a strong sniff and realized it was bacon, pancakes, eggs, sliced oranges, and some sausages.

I walked into the kitchen only to from when I saw Sasuke at the stove cooking the sausages. I blushed now that I realized I was only in my night gown that came to my mid thighs. However since Iku was growing it was shorter.

Sasuke turned to me and smirked, "Good morning Hinata, you look... Lovely... Cynia has given me the key since you weren't going to school today. I thought you were sick." Sasuke turned back to the stove and turned it off.

I jumped when Iku gave a sharp kick. "Ouch, Iku b-baby that hurted m-mommy." I said as I rubbed my stomach. That's when Sasuke walked up to me and placed his cool firm hand on my stomach. I blushed and looked into Sasuke navy blue/black eyes.

He leaned closer to me; I could feel his cool breath go across my lips. I closed my eyes leaning forward, knowing my blush got heavier. That's when I tasted something tangy, warm, and nicely crispy. I open my eyes to see a piece of bacon pressed against my lips.

Sasuke had this amused look on his face, "You're hungry Hinata. I felt your stomach growl. That's not good for Iku. She needs to eat too you know. I made a full course breakfast for you. I didn't know you was starving yourself and got sick."

I took the bacon strip and nipped on it with a blush still on my face. I watched as Sasuke made my plate and placed it on the table as I sat down.

"S-Sasuke-kun... I got a doctors a-appointment. I am not sick, just g-going to c-check up on Iku and h-how she doing." I said taking a mouth full of eggs in my mouth. Sasuke poured me some orange juice and sat across from me with his own plate.

Sasuke glanced up at me, "I'll take you. I aint going to miss nothing at school anyway."

I nodded my head with a blush creeping on my nose. Sasuke is defiantly stepping up to be there for me and I like it. The feeling is nice.

We ate breakfast in perfect harmony.

I walked out the bathroom with an earth orange turtle neck and a nice earthly brown wrap. My jeans were denim and I wore some brown knee high flat boots. Sasuke was sitting on my bed reading one of my magazines. I frown; he was in my room the whole time I was getting dressed.

I walked to my vanity mirror and pulled my hair in a ponytail with my bangs framing my face lightly. "What time is the appointment Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he walked behind me with a blank expression on his face.

"I g-got to b-be there b-by 12:30 pm." I said looking at my clock through my mirror. It was 11:06 am. I had some time to relax. I stood up and was about to walk down stairs in the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

I stopped when I heard someone knocking at the door. I turned to Sasuke and he gave me an 'Hn' shrug.

I walked down the steps and open the door. I froze when I saw sapphire blue eyes, and that blonde sunshine hair...Naruto...

"Hey Hinata, ummm I was wondering where u ok. Since you weren't at school and Cynia said you were staying home." Naruto said giving me a soft grin.

I felt my heart melt; he still had this effect on me that I just couldn't shake. It made me want to hold Iku and tell him we are a family...But I know better... I know Naruto...

"What the hell he doing here? You're not a true father Baka." Sasuke iced cold voice said.

Naruto gaze became cold, "What the fuck you doing here? I thought you said you were going over Karin house. I could see you mentioned the wrong person."

Sasuke stepped in front of me, "I'm more fatherly then you any way Teme! Besides Hinata has to go soon so I advise you to do the same."

Naruto took a step closer into Sasuke's face, "Why don't you make me dick licker? Last Time I checked that baby in her stomach came from my cock. Oh, did it feel good to fuck her too."

I felt my cheeks heat up from Naruto dirty words. How could he say that out loud like that? I mean he make it seem like I'm some type of whore.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "You bastard! Don't you dare talk about Hinata like that! She can do way better than some low life with no future!"

I screamed when Naruto tackled Sasuke into me, all I could feel was the cold wooden ground against my back.

I groaned in more pain when the weight on my stomach got heavier. That's when I heard Cynia voice.

"HAVE YOU TWO LOST YOUR MINDS? HINATA IS UNDER YOU TWO! I'M GLAD I DID COME BACK HERE TO GET MY PHONE!" Cynia yelled as she came running into the house.

I couldn't tell what was going on since my vision was becoming blurry. I felt warm tears streaming down my face.

I heard more screams and cussing. I felt the extra weight leave my body…..

…

That's when everything became black…

…..I fainted…

**(Hospital)**

"Will she be ok?" a female voice asked.

It sounded so familiar. The voice had a strong sternness to it, with a hint of warmth and love. I liked the voice; it reminded me of a protective mother.

Then a male voice entered my ears. "This is all your fucking fault you bitch!"

I winced; the voice had this cold edge to it. SO cold that hell would hate to have him down there with them, such a deep evil voice.

"Shut the fuck up! At least I got to her first you bitch! You know I was trying my best but you always take everything from me!" another female male voice said.

However this one had a tint of immaturity to it. The voice sounded so determined yet softly hyper….. with a slick hint of anger…..Since he was yelling and cussing up a storm.

Cynia….!

Sasuke….!

Naruto….!

I remember all their voices.

"Would you two shut the fuck up? Naruto you done enough and you too Sasuke! I'm tired how both of you guys are acting like she is some toy you guys fight over! She's a human being and a pregnant one at that! Now nurse for the last fucking time will she be ok?" Cynia asked with a firm and deadly voice.

I heard a soft voice, "She is fine. The baby is fine, though over stressed situations can become harmful to her. I would advise you guys to try to keep her calm and in a peaceful environment. IF she becomes too stressed out she might have a…. miscarriage."

I frown and slowly open my eyes. I winced at the light but I reopen my eyes.

"Hinata's awoke!" Naruto said grabbing my right hand.

"Are you ok Hinata?" Sasuke asked me grabbing my left hand.

Cynia gave me a soft smile as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"N-Nurse….. May I s-see my b-baby?" I asked softly tighten my grip on Sasuke's hand. I felt Naruto sad eyes on me but I couldn't bring myself to look into them.

It was my time to choose the right man that would support me and my baby. Sasuke was not the warm hearted person as Naruto but he was there in the end.

The nurse smiled and left the room. Sasuke let go of my hand and came on my right side beside Naruto and Cynia.

The doctor walked into the room and gave me a soft smile. He pressed my belly firmly and felt around it. The nurse brought the machine in the room and plugged it up on the left corner.

I lifted my shirt up and giggled when the doctor poured the jelly on my stomach. It always made me giggle.

That's when he started to move it around.

"There's the head. That's the body, heart, and her little feet." The doctor said smiling at me.

Cynia held my leg with excitement "Awwww Hinata there she goes. She so beautiful awwww."

Sasuke gave a scoff and glared at Cynia lightly but I saw hidden amusement in his eyes.

"That is not beautiful… It's beyond this world…. God gave females a blessing, to create life." Sasuke said softly looking at my stomach in slight awe. He was covering his emotions up well.

But I saw right through them.

Naruto had a big grin on his face, "Hinata this is amazing…"

*I'm so happy your mine, so beautiful, top of the line, so unusual*

Naruto chuckled nervously as he pulled out his phone and walked out the room whispering into the phone.

I couldn't help but frown as I watched his retreating form.

My vision was blocked from a black jacket. I glanced up into Sasuke's eyes. I blushed at how close he was.

Sasuke leaned close to me and whispered softly into my ear sending me shivers.

"Hinata she's the most beautiful thing ever. Let's hope she looks like her beautiful mother….. I'm proud of you." Sasuke whispered as he pressed his forehead against mines.

I felt my cheeks blush madly, "T-Thank you S-Sasuke-"

I was cut off when he pressed his lips against mines. I didn't respond back to his cool yet soft lips. He was moving his against mines slowly trying to encourage me to kiss back.

I blushed harder, if that's even possible but I did kiss him back.

I moan lightly when he pulled away from the kiss. I was already starting to miss those lips. I giggled and glanced down at my stomach when I felt Cynia eyes on me.

She had this mischievous grin on her beautiful brown face.

The Doctor had a smile on his face, "Hinata….. Wait…. Wait… I think there's another in there."

Everybody eyes went back to the monitor.

The Doctor pointed to another heart beat, "There she goes…. You're having twins…. I can't see the gender but most likely it's a girl. It's a 10 percent chance it'll be another gender."

I felt my cheeks swell, "I'm h-having twins! Iku, y-you already have a s-sister that's keeping you c-company."

Sasuke leaned down to peck my lips quickly, "Congrats new mommy"

Cynia was grinning, "Oh Hinata can I please name her?"

Sasuke glared at her, "Hell no!"

Cynia mugged Sasuke, "I wasn't talking to you Shadow the Hedgehog!" Cynia flicked Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "I'm sorry too Big Booty Judie!" Sasuke spanked Cynia hard. Cynia jumped and rubbed her ass, "Ouch! Jerk!"

I started giggling at the two arguing with each other.

I can get use to this life…

Sasuke always there for me…..

Cynia always there for me…..

Iku…. She'll always be there for me….

And….. Kei…. Joyful baby…. Always full of surprises.

TBC

[sorry it took so long] =[


End file.
